


Distraction

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Comfort Sex, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Lemon, Older, Oneshot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Three years in the future, Luan finds her brother hiding in his room. She finds out he's had an awful breakup and tries her very best to help him move on and forget a girl that doesn't deserve him.





	Distraction

**Author's Notes:**

Flagg beta'd this for me. You know the drill. If you see poor writing, blame him,  _not me~_ Hehe!

I hope you all enjoy~

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_  Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

DISTRACTION

Luan found him laying in his bed, balled in under the sheets and holding his old stuffed bunny.

"What's wrong, Linc?" she asked with a soft voice, her ponytail swishing as she sat down beside his quivering form.

He refused to answer; merely curling up tighter.

But Luan heard it. He sniffled. He shook. His face was pink and his eyes wet.

Something was seriously wrong...

"Linc, did- did something happen at school today?"

The boy was a Middle Schooler now. In eighth grade. He'd recently turned fourteen. And in his mature age he'd grown to seeking comfort from other sources besides his long-time safety net: Bun Bun.

So seeing him clutching to his little friend like he was five years old again was the first clue Luan needed to know something was off.

The other clue was when he cringed hard at the word "school."

And finally, when Luan asked him if his date with his girlfriend went well and he made some ungodly sound; half strangled moan, half deathly wail.

Yeah, ok... Luan recognized the symptoms of a deep and painful heartbreak well enough to know her brother was suffering from it, and badly.

But what could be done?

Sigh. A good joke might come in handy, and honestly that was her first instinct, but...

She didn't know what stopped her...

Instead, she laid down beside him, putting a hand on his side and rubbing him through the blanket.

"Linc, I know it hurts right now, but I still love you. Your family loves you. Your friends love you. One loser girl that can't appreciate a handsome boy such as yourself doesn't even deserve you to begin with."

Finally... his head peeked out from the blankets and, glistening and blinking tiredly, stared at her smiling warmth.

"Y-you think I'm... handsome?"

Luan's soft hand slipped up to his cheek, where it poked him before grabbing him in a playful manner.

Her brother growled at her, so she poked him again.

"Of course you are, Linc! I'm sure every girl-" she took a breath "-must want you. Any girl-" her hand moved to his chest, still stroking him through the blanket "-would want to be with you."

She leaned on her elbow, raising herself up onto her side to better face him.

"I bet you have a lot of girls lining up to hook up with you right now. Why don't you call any of them? Go on a date? You need the distraction, little bro."

But he shook his head, making his big sis furrow her brows.

Then, it clicked.

Oh.

He was only ever around  _one_  girl, and...

Yikes. That's bad...

_Think, Luan, what could you-_

Ah ha!

She grabbed her phone and went to her pictures, only scrolling through the ones of single girls... and one polyamorous bi couple: two girls. Wink, wink~

"Well, how do these girls look? Would you wanna bang 'em?" she asked with a wide grin.

But again, he shrunk back, frowning and shaking his head.

No.

Sigh.

Well...

"Then, what- ...who would you like to be with? If you don't have any friends, and you don't want mine, then..."

Lincoln tried to turn his eyes away but it was too late.

Luan's cheeks blushed crimson.

"...m-me?"

He hid underneath his blanket, ashamed at being caught ogling her slender legs, her seventeen year old body presented before him in all its glory.

And my God was Luan a beautiful late bloomer, with juicy, round tits and wide hips and an ass he could bounce his hips off of for fucking days while his sister-

Luan broke his trail of thoughts when she pulled his blanket from his face and demanded him:

"...you want your own sister? Tha- that's wrong!"

She turned her head aside, her blush deepening, her teeth biting her lip.

Luan turned back to him, her braces glinting under the room's single light.

It was otherwise dark out; his big sister had come and checked on him after he'd skipped dinner, and well...

I-it kinda seemed like one thing might lead to ano-

_No, stop that, Luan! You're not going to shag your bro._

_But he needs your help, Luan. You have to do something!_

_Sigh. But you can't do anything, can you? An inexperienced girl that sucks at virtually-_

Ah ha!

Well, if Luan only sucks, then maybe that would be enough?

Hahaha! Geddit!?

Her brother looked at her funny, wondering what her giggle was about. But that soon turned to a look of complete and utter shock when her hand suddenly cupped his rock hard groin.

"O-oh my... I guess you..." she bit her lip again. "You really do want your sister."

One of Lu's legs swung over his, slipping down his calf, letting him feel her weight and heat as her hand gave him a little squeeze.

"Well... while I do think it's wrong, I guess I could..." her lidded eyes were staring right into his soul "...suck you off? Would you like that?"

Lincoln's heart galloped as she peeled his blanket down and put her face right above his undeniably erect cock.

"Would you like that? Do you want your sister to suck you off?"

Lincoln couldn't answer, but his dick did. It nodded, up and down, so fast as soon as Luan pulled his boxers down, that his cock nearly knocked her off.

Now, as long as he doesn't knock her  _up_ , hahaha, geddit!?

...but seriously, that would be bad. And super... sigh~ ...super  _wrong~_

Luan shook her head, clearing herself of... thoughts... and she pushed her hair over one shoulder.

"Are you ready for this?"

Her eyes hazy and burning. God! Lincoln wouldn't be able to say no even if he wanted to.

Luan merely hoped that the, y'know, the whole "incest fetish" appeal would help make up for her severe lack of technique... let alone practice.

She was basically a newfag still in its diapers, stumbling across 4chan for the first time.

So, she did what every girl does when she starts her first blowjob.

...yeah, let's now tell her bro that his big sis is so lame she's never even given head before. Yikes!

Luan's lively fingers wrapped around him, then kinda jerked on him, a bit up and a bit down. Then, she kinda leaned forward and gave his dick a kiss.

Gosh, she felt so awkward and out of her element. Like... what is she supposed to do? Slurp on it? Lube it by spitting on it? What if she ends up looking like Mulan, gagging out a wad of-

_Ok, stop there. You don't want to throw up on his lap, and-_

The girl internally sighed at how increasingly unsexy her thoughts were becoming.

Her brother, however, didn't seem to notice, or he didn't care.

Because soon he was thrusting his hips against her hand.

He was calling out her name.

And gosh, when she opened her lips to kiss him, he thrust his dick inside and... a-and it felt like coming home.

She let him fuck her mouth at his own pace; with her hand ensuring he couldn't gag her.

And soon, the boy was throbbing and putting his hands in her hair, and-

He jerked her lips away, giving his dick its freedom from his sister's luscious mouth.

"Hey, what gives?" Luan demanded, a bit miffed, but mostly worried that she just sucked  _that_  bad. Which would be kinda morbidly funny if she wasn't so anxious of making her brother fall deeper into depression because of her lack of skill.

Her brother shocked her tho when his hands reached out and grabbed her boobs.

Not just grabbing, but squeezing them!

Luan moaned and rolled away, landing on her back.

"H-hey now! I said I'd suck you off, but this might be going too-"

Lincoln followed after her, pouncing onto her prone belly, his erection sliding perfectly across her pelvic mound and stomach.

Both of them groaned at the solid thrust.

Luan looked at him and frowned. She grabbed his hands and put them to the side.

"W-we really shouldn't, Linc. It's not- siblings shouldn't do these- ahh!"

He thrust across her hidden sex once again, grinning as he did so~

"You said you'd help distract me, Luan."

The naughty boy leaned down, cupping her cheeks as he brought his lips close to hers.

"And I want you. No one else." His breath caressed her parted lips. "Just you~"

Luan moaned as he stole a kiss from her lips. Her legs bent upward, unconsciously giving him easier access to keep humping her groin.

And her bro eagerly obliged.

But soon the friction was getting to be too much... or rather, wasn't enough.

And as bad as Luan's mind was screaming at her to stop, she couldn't fight back the urge to ask her next question.

"Do you really want me?"

He nodded so fast he nearly bashed his face into hers.

She giggled and kissed him again; which quickly turned to a moan when he humped her extra rough the very next second.

Luan looked around the room and noticed his chair off by the desk, and an idea came to mind.

Giving him what she hoped was a really sexy smile, she put her hand right on the center of his face and shoved him off.

Giggling at his angry and dominant look- and trembling because holy fuck he looked like he was ready to take her no matter what, consent be damned- Luan got off the bed, wiggling her skirt-clad ass at his determined face every step of the way.

She smiled her braces at him as she put both of her knees on the chair and her hands on the backrest.

Looking over her shoulder with lidded eyes, the seventeen year old taunted him.

"Then, come and take me~"

She wasn't prepared for how quickly he was on her. His hands grabbed her around her waist and she gasped at how strong they were, how firmly they wrapped around her tiny waist.

God, she seemed tiny compared to him...

She moaned as he snatched her panties, shoving them to the side.

Her skirt was roughly shoved up and over her fine ass.

His hand slid over one cheek, squeezing her butt before giving her a playful slap.

Luan whimpered, blushing harder once she realized how wet her thighs felt.

God, he could probably see her slick heat glistening. She must look like some hooker.

Oh! Fuck!

Her hands gripped the chair tighter...!

Lincoln was pushing into her now, and-

"L-Luan? You- you're a virgin?"

She shivered. He was already so deep, but... not deep enough...

"I-it's ok, Linc, I want you to take it."

He hesitated, his rough hands caressing her sides now that he realized she wasn't as experienced as he thought.

"Are you sure? I mean, you seemed aga-"

She whined, her core burning so fucking hot she was growing desperate.

"Just fuck me, Lincoln!"

Perhaps a poor choice of words on her part, or a blessing in disguise; either way the loud, needy, lust-ridden command hit Lincoln so hard he slammed his hips forward, banishing her hymen to oblivion.

Luan screamed, throwing her head back, and Lincoln groaned, grabbing onto her ponytail to maintain balance and closeness with his lover.

They remained coupled, deeply and intimately, for a few moments. Lincoln listening to his woman breathe hard; Luan feeling her man's hand on her waist, his other hand grasping her ponytail.

Soon, she was ready to push back against him, and Lincoln took the hint.

He started a fast rhythm, his hips slapping her ass with heavy thrusts.

Luan was so hot and wet around him, her moans getting so needy and desperate. Fuck!

"You're so deep inside me, Lincoln! Ahh! You're really fucking me! Oh god I'm so wet for my own brother's cock..."

She tried to hide her shamed face, but his grip held her head back, and his hips slammed into her harder and faster.

"Tell me you love it, Luan. Tell me you love being fucked by my cock," he demanded.

The teen girl shivered as his warm breath caressed her ear. She moaned as his hand slipped up her side, grasping her boob through her shirt.

His hips never stopped fucking her for a single second.

Luan wet her lips, barely able to breathe.

"Tell me you want me, Luan." He kissed her behind the ear. "Tell me you want me as badly as I want you..."

She groaned as he picked up his pace again. It was too rough, too fast, but fuuuck she couldn't tell him to stop. She didn't want him to stop. Not for a single second.

It came out in a rushed breath.

"Yes! Fuck me! I want it! I want you!"

That's all he needed to hear before he slipped his hand around her stomach, grabbing on tight and fucking her pussy so hard the chair was rocking into the desk, making Luan nearly scream with each impact.

Linc's grip around her ponytail was starting to shake with the force of his coming orgasm, and Luan started to panic amidst her moans.

"O-ok, but- you know," she let out a long moan as Linc jerked her head up toward his, bending her like a bowstring ready to let loose an arrow.

She turned her head just enough to see his eyes.

"Y-you shouldn't cum in me, Linc. W-we're not using protection…"

Linc's hand let go of her hair and joined the other one holding her stomach tightly.

Luan nearly screamed as he rammed himself hard inside her young body.

"Nooo! That doesn't m-mean to fuck me ha-harder!"

Her head fell forward, her scrunchie coming loose, letting some of her hair fall around her shoulders in a messy curtain.

"D-don't fuck me deeper, Linc... fuck! D-don't… we can't. I'm not on birth control."

She turned to look at him again, her eyes some strange mixture of pure animalistic begging and fearful realization.

" _Please,_ " she begged him, leaving it all up to Lincoln to determine what exactly she was asking of him.

His dick chose for the both of them, as he rammed forward a few more times, making the chair creak and strain, causing Luan to scream his name as her whole body shivered.

And he came in her. Hard. Repeatedly.

Luan moaned and stared down at his hands in disbelief and primal thankfulness.

"O-oh god, you're doing it, Linc. You're cumming in me."

She clenched her eyes shut as she felt him slump into her back, even as his dick kept spurting inside her body.

"Fuck!"

The two were startled to hear Lynn yell as she slumped against the doorframe, her hand deep in her shorts and her face flushed.

Luan looked at her sister in shock before looking down at Linc's cute face.

The boy found it so hot his cock somehow managed to find a way to get hard almost immediately after inseminating his fertile sister.

And as Luan took it upon herself to give her younger brother some fine quality sisterly lovin' she mused that an older sister… or two… can sometimes provide the perfect distraction~


End file.
